The present invention relates generally to a Jacquard machine and more particularly to a double-lift open-shed Jacquard machine.
One form of such a machine comprises a plurality of hooks which are controlled by control needles, with each hook having three noses or projections on a leg portion. The machine further comprises two sets of knives or blades which are movable in opposite directions towards or away from each other by lifting means, and a stationary set of arresting knives or blades.
In such a double-lift open-shed Jacquard machine, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,101 to the present applicant, the hooks are guided between an upper stationary hook rake and a lower stationary hook rake. In that arrangement, when the hooks are deflected, friction occurs between the hook and the upper hook rake.
A double-lift open-shed Jacquard machine has already been disclosed, for example in German Pat. No. 1,299,258, which does not have an upper hook rake. In that machine, a double-armed lever is pivotally mounted to the leg portion of the hook. However, it has been found that such a hook is very complicated and expensive, and those considerations have prevented it from making substantial inroads in practical use.